


Quiet Love

by sevngjin_chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, this is only 1.4k i have nothing else to tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngjin_chan/pseuds/sevngjin_chan
Summary: Seungmin catches him staring just then, but his smile only grows bigger, fonder, and Minho finds himself blinking back dumbly at the boy and thinking he looks beautiful.For some reason.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158





	Quiet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ainx1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainx1/gifts).



> this is the shortest story i've ever written in my Life i count this as an achievement (° ∇ ° )
> 
> thank you for your support linda! ♡
> 
> enjoy! ✨

Chan holds down the button of the mic on their desk and leans over to talk to Minho from the other side of their recording studio's glass panel. “Why don't you go and rest first, Minho? We can resume recording yours later.”

Minho briefly closes his eyes with a silent exhale through his nose, nodding and taking the headphones off his head before making his way back out to where the other members had been seated on the couches.

He had been given more lines for their new title track, and he was absolutely _elated_ when he found out—but now that they're finally recording it, his voice decided it wasn't going to be in its best state.

It's frustrating. The kind that makes him want to scream—except his voice would end up being worse, so he can't.

Absolutely _infuriating._

“Hyunjin, you're up next,” Chan calls.

Hyunjin gets up from his seat, so Minho replaces him and drops down beside Seungmin grumpily, leaning his head back against the top of the couch with a disgruntled noise. From the corner of his eye, he sees Seungmin turning his head to stare at him, and when the younger doesn't say anything after a straight minute, Minho caves and faces him.

“What?”

Seungmin blinks at him, shifts his gaze down, then back up. “Your hands are shaking.”

Minho glances down at his hands. “... I knew that.”

Seungmin raises a brow, and Minho raises both of his right back. With a small shake of his head, Seungmin looks back ahead and gently takes one of Minho's hands in his, letting them rest in the small space in between them as he laces their fingers together and gives him a gentle squeeze.

Minho's mouth opens tentatively and closes.

Seungmin acts like it isn't anything strange, simply sitting in silence, and he doesn't look back at Minho even as Minho proceeds to stare owlishly at him for a moment or two.

Minho realizes, though, that he's not pulling his hand away from the boy's hold, for some weird reason. He ultimately decides not to dwell on it.

Eventually, he relaxes back into the couch in his previous position, leaning his head back and staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, finally feeling his nerves start to calm now that he's... more than a little distracted. By a gentle thumb caressing the back of his hand.

The shaking usually lasts a while. Most times, even when he thinks they’ve stopped by then, there would normally still be a bit of shaking whenever he looks closer. Much to his surprise, both his hands completely stop shaking in a matter of _minutes_ , like some kind of magic.

Discreetly, he shifts his gaze to his right to look at Seungmin without turning his head entirely, and he sees the boy simply smiling to himself as he holds Minho's hand just a little tighter, whispering, “It stopped.”

The pounding in his chest slowly starts up again, but this time, it turns into something less angry, less painful, and more... pleasant. The kind that doesn't make him want to scream. He briefly wonders if Seungmin can feel it through his hand.

Seungmin catches him staring just then, but his smile only grows bigger, fonder, and Minho finds himself blinking back dumbly at the boy and thinking he looks beautiful.

For some reason.

It's their first video call event in months.

There's that initial nervousness of having to do something he hasn't done in a while again—a common occurrence, even to the other members—and it's fine. Minho's been used to getting over that nervousness himself _during_ whatever it is he has to face, just eventually letting it fade away as he goes through it, even though it doesn't feel so good sometimes.

But Seungmin doesn't let him today.

Seungmin purposely seats himself beside Minho, determinedly laces their fingers tightly together below their table throughout the entire event, and effectively gets Minho to stay relaxed with every single video call.

Minho wonders if Seungmin actually does have magical powers.

Later, on their way out after the last call, when no one's looking, Seungmin sneaks a quick, shy kiss to Minho's cheek and gives him a soft smile, his own cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink, for some reason, before trotting his way after the others and leaving Minho behind to stand dumbly and feel like his heart is going to flutter right out of his mouth if he didn't will himself to keep it closed.

Beneath their usual banters and lighthearted teasing with each other, Minho does recognize the change.

For some reason, Seungmin holds his hand even when Minho isn't distressed now. He kisses Minho's cheek with that adorable blush and smile of his even more often too, because their schedules somehow magically give them a lot of chances to be alone together. At night, every now and then, Seungmin would crawl under the covers beside Minho on his bottom bunk, tucking himself endearingly small into Minho's arms to cuddle closely and sleep as Minho closes the curtain to hide them.

Before he really realizes it, Minho starts to hold Seungmin's hand himself. Sometimes, playfully, he would also steal a kiss to Seungmin's cheek even in a room full of people—even when Seungmin halfheartedly glares at him after—because he knows when they aren't really paying attention and enjoys the way Seungmin's cheeks turn rosy. And he can't remember when it started, exactly, but he opens the curtain to his bed a little bit every night now so he can peek over to wait for Seungmin to come to bed with him and cuddle.

Then one fateful night, when Minho finds himself kissing Seungmin softly for the first time and feeling the boy eagerly kissing him back, all of his _'for some reasons'_ finally turn clear.

Seungmin makes his way into the living room, towards the sofa where Minho is seated and watching TV, and settles himself down on Minho's lap in an all-limbs cling.

"Seungmin. I can't see the TV," Minho chides, even as he wraps his arms around Seungmin's waist anyway.

Seungmin keeps his fingers locked along Minho's nape as he leans out to look at him. "It's our first free day in months. I want to go out."

"On a date?" Minho teases.

"Your words, not mine," Seungmin laughs at Minho's squint, craning his neck to gently rest their foreheads together and grinning. "But since you're asking, yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Oh you little brat." Minho captures Seungmin's lips into a kiss and revels in the boy's tiny giggle, his own lips curling up in between the kiss as he holds the boy closer to his chest.

Seungmin lets out a small sigh as Minho carefully lets himself in, fingers running through Minho's hair lovingly as he tilts his head sidewards to press himself closer. A hand slips itself under Seungmin's shirt, gingerly caressing his slim waist and coaxing out a content noise.

Barely moving away, Minho gently breaks the kiss with a soft grin, murmuring quietly against the boy's lips. “I'm starting to feel like maybe you'd rather stay here with me than finally go on our very first date.”

Seungmin has a pretty smile beneath his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. “Well, it's early and everyone's going to be sleeping for the next few hours, so...”

Minho immediately swoops back in for a heated kiss, Seungmin instantly submitting to it with a soft moan and moving his hands down to undo the buttons on Minho's shirt while Minho slides a hand into the back of Seungmin's shorts, beneath his underwear.

But the sudden sound of something dropping and clattering on the floor breaks them apart with an audible smack of their lips, heads twisting to see the rest of the members standing across the room with wide eyes and slacked jaws, a metal whisk rolling along the floor.

... Well. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to have hidden their relationship from everyone for three months. Then be seen undressing each other. In the living room.

Seungmin awkwardly clears his throat. “Hyung we should probably go on that date now.”

“Or you know, we could just pretend they're not there and—”

Seungmin looks at him pointedly. “Date. Now.”

“Dammit.” Minho briefly glares at the still-very-dumbfounded members before letting himself be tugged away by Seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up with 700+ words of outtakes because i kept changing scenes sjdjs if you know me, you know that writing short stories And being satisfied is a challenge for me 👉👉
> 
> anywho, i hope you guys liked this teenie fic!! ♡
> 
> [main ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/works) | [tumblr](https://seungjin-chan.tumblr.com/ask) | [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjin_chan) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/seungjin_chan)


End file.
